Two Little Engines in London
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Duke is invited to travel to London to see his brother, Palmerston, at King's Cross Station, and he invites Luke to come! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Duke's Invitation

Many engines had been to London before- even engines on the Island of Sodor. For instance, Gordon the Express Engine went in 1957 - and was disgruntled to find that its main station was not King's Cross like he thought initially, but instead St Pancras.

The narrow gauge engines of Sodor have never been to London. One of the oldest engines on the line, however, knows of his siblings visiting London- Duke. His brother Palmerston is on display at King's Cross, along with a carriage. Their sister, Princess, had visited Paddington and their brother, Prince, had been to the London Transport Depot.

Gordon and Duck had been impressed with these stories Duke told, but he himself had not been there.

"Bah, what does it matter?" Grumbles Sir Handel rudely, in response to all this, one cold, bitter morning in mid-February.

"It should matter, Sir Handel, and it is very unkind of you to say that!" Peter Sam replies sternly, before turning to Duke. "I'm sorry Granpuff- he's being very rude lately."

"Bah!" Snorts Duke dismissively- he is too used to Sir Handel's rude behaviour by now. "I've put up with his antics for 16 more years than I have with yours, Stuart- I mean, Peter Sam." He amends. "It doesn't sting now."

Luke and Rheneas are idly chatting next to them, and they overhear the conversation between the three engines.

"Why are you talking about London?" Rheneas asks. Peter Sam explains, and adds that Sir Handel was being unnecessarily rude about it. "Hm," Says Gallant Old Engine thoughtfully. "Nothing new I'm afraid, Peter Sam."

"Your siblings went to London, Granpuff?" Luke repeats in awe.

"Yes- they were on display at stations like King's Cross and Paddington." Duke explains. "They had their drivers send letters telling me all about the stations they visited and the people that came to see them."

"That must have been exciting," Luke muses, excited by the thought of such an adventure, and immediately begins dreaming about what it's like in London.

"Not really- they liked the attention, but they couldn't move about, and weren't allowed to go home until after several weeks." Duke replies. "Mind you, my poor sister isn't in service anyway, so she is used to it, but Palmerston and Prince don't like idling around- that definitely never suited his Grace!"

Even so, Luke is captivated by the sound of London, and wouldn't stop asking questions about it all day such as about the stations and how big it was. In fact, the only way he would cease was when Duke threatens to make Luke sleep at the Wharf unless he stops bringing London up in every conversation.

It works wonders.

...

"What's all this fuss about London then?" Asks Skarloey curiously in the shed, as the engines settle down for the night.

"Well, Duke told us of how his brothers and sister visited London and now Luke wants to see it for himself!" Sighs Rheneas dramatically.

"Is that so bad?" Luke asks their leader imploringly. "I think London sounds like a wonderful place to visit!"

"Well, a little engine like you will never survive in the capital city of the UK." Sir Handel jeers rudely.

"Sir Handel!" Several voices admonish at once.

"That will never suit his Grace!" Duke admonishes his former student.

"Oh boy," Sir Handel groans, rolling his eyes.

"Never repeat that statement again..." Rheneas hisses darkly.

"Aye- those comments were uncalled for, laddie!" Duncan bellows furiously. The other engines don't say a word, but their expressions are thunderous.

At this point, Duke sees Luke fighting back tears, and he softens- despite the rough start to their friendship, Duke has grown fond of the newest addition to the railway, and vice versa.

"Don't mind that impudent scallywag, young 'un- you never know what might happen." He whispers gruffly, but with heart. "Besides, Peter Sam's giving him an earful!"

Luke giggles weakly. "Thanks Granpuff- but he's right. I'm just a small engine."

"Nonsense, young Luke!" Replies Duke. "Small engines are still engines, Luke, and there is always a chance for one to prove their worth."

"Thanks Granpuff." Luke sniffs.

"And I am also sorry for threatening to send you to the Wharf earlier." Duke adds, as an afterthought. "I wouldn't _really_ do it- unless it was Sir Handel or Duncan, perhaps."

"That's alright, Granpuff," The little engine answers tiredly. "And you're right- no one really knows what will happen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, youngster,"

...

The next morning, the Thin Controller arrives at his office, and checks his mail. Rummaging through it disinterestedly, he finds a letter from Kings Cross Station...opening it, he carefully scans over his contents, and it is addressed to Duke!

Without another word, he grabs his bowler hat, and dashes out of the door, frantically attempting to unlock his bicycle chain- without any luck.

Giving up, he spots Skarloey hauling some empty trucks behind him. "Perfect!" He mutters. "Skarloey! Where are you off to this morning?"

"The quarry, sir- that's where these empties are headed." The old engine replies. "Why?"

"I need to see Duke- where is he? I have important news for him in this letter!" And he waves the piece of paper around frantically.

"Sir, is everything all right? With all due respect, you're dashing round like a mad hare with a high fever and a sugar high to boot." Skarloey asks in concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. I just need to find Duke urgently. And don't worry about being late to the quarry, either- I'll inform Mr Bailey." And with that, he disappears to make a phone call, ignoring Skarloey's bizarre simile.

'Old Faithful' sighs dramatically. "Driver," he begins. "It's high time Rheneas and I bail in favour of retirement."

The driver merely chuckles. "It can't be that bad."

...

Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty Duncan, Duke and Luke are working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, waiting for their leader and friend to arrive.

"Where is Skarloey?" Paxton asks. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"I hope he's not in trouble," Wheeshes Rheneas in concern. "If those trucks are giving him trouble I swear I'll"-

"Wait- I hear him now!" Exclaims Rusty breathlessly, interrupting his friend- just as a fuming Skarloey steams in late, to say the least.

"Slipping back into old habits, are we?" Rheneas teases, oblivious to his brother's anger.

"I spent _half an hour_ looking for Duke on the line, then I spent twenty minutes to catch some runaway trucks that broke loose, and spent twenty five minutes getting here- when it turns out he was here all along!" Skarloey fumes. "I've kept you all waiting!"

"It's not the first time, either!" Jokes Peter Sam cheekily. The other engines laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Shooting the two engines a glare, Duke looks at Skarloey. "Is there a reason I'm needed?"

"The Thin Controller received a letter from King's Cross Station this morning for you." Skarloey grunts, who is still annoyed by the unnecessary and traumatic time wasting.

"Yes," The Thin Controller adds, smoothly stepping out from Skarloey's cab. "I do apologise for the delay, Skarloey- I forgot Duke was here this morning. Now, Duke- you have a request from your brother Palmerston to come to London and visit him for a few days," The Thin Controller explains. "I will allow you to go- and you are allowed to invite one friend to come with you."

The engines begin chatting feverishly about this exciting proposition. "And, it will be Duke's choice. I can cover for both engines by talking to Mr Rue should I need to borrow anyone from Callathain to help."

Duke cannot speak at first...he knows that his brother is there for an important historical event, and the fact that Palmerston wants him there is an honour indeed!

"Thank you, sir," He grins boldly. "And I know just who to take, sir."

"Who might that be, Duke?" Mr Percival asks, surprised.

"I have decided, sir, to take Luke to London with me." Duke declares.

Luke is stunned, and then his eyes fill with tears of happiness when he realises why Duke chose him. "Go raibh maith agat, Granpuff." He whispers in fluent Gaelic.


	2. Long Journey Ahead

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, the both of you," The Thin Controller continues. "I shall make arrangements with Sir Topham Hatt for you both to get there."

"Thank you sir," Duke answers politely.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The Thin Controller continues, and he leaves in a somewhat agitated fashion.

..

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't believe we're going to London! Thank you so much for inviting me to come with you, Granpuff!" Luke whooshes with excitement- he thought Peter Sam might have been invited, but he was chosen instead!

Duke disapproves of Luke's excessive wheeshing, but keeps quiet to spare Luke's feelings. "It's nothing, young 'un." He replies, though he is secretly pleased his young friend is excited.

"We'll miss you, Granpuff," Peter Sam tells him, "and Luke."

"Pah- it'll only be a couple of days, Peter Sam. I'll be back after that." Duke replies. "Besides, you'll be too busy working to miss me." He adds wryly.

Peter Sam grins. "Never liked fuss, did you Granpuff?"

"Never have, never will- fuss will never suit his Grace, you know!" Duke reprimands, causing Peter Sam to chuckle.

"I know," Smiles the green engine shyly, "but the yard will be different without you and Luke here."

...

Later, Luke is dreaming of London again, when Rheneas rolls alongside him. "Hello, Luke- do you fancy a run today?" He asks casually.

"Why- where am I going?" Luke asks innocently.

"Skarloey's taking some more gravel to Ulfstead Castle for the grounds, and he thought you'd like to come as a back engine," Explains Rheneas. "Seeing as he's got our more troublesome trucks today."

"Oh, I'd like to, Rheneas!" Luke beams, his buck teeth and dimples prominent in his smile, and the older engine chuckles at the endearing sight. But then Luke frowns. "Didn't Skarloey invite you...?"

"Thought you'd be up for it, Luke- I'll go and tell him. And don't worry about it- I'm not the only engine he's friends with. Besides, you can tell Millie about London while you're there."

"Yes, I could..." Luke realises. "Thanks Rheneas!"

With a toot, he rushes off to find Skarloey, leaving Rheneas on his own. "That engine doesn't stop to listen half the time," Mutters Rheneas affectionately. "Oh well, at least it saves me rushing about to find him."

...

"You're going where, mon amour?" Millie asks in disbelief.

"King's Cross, with Duke." Luke puffs proudly. "I'll only be gone a couple of days."

"Going to London, eh? Sounds like a grand adventure!" Stephen wheeshes excitedly, on hearing this from his young friend.

"Yes-I also get to meet Duke's brother, Palmerston." Luke adds with awe. "This'll be exciting!"

"Going to London, are you, Luke? Marvellous!"

"Hello sir!" Luke wheeshes, surprised at Sir Robert Norramby's sudden entrance, flanked by Glynn the Coffeepot Engine and Skarloey.

"Skarloey told me about your adventure." The Earl explains. "As a former traveller, I can assure there will be a great deal to learn whilst on your adventure!"

Luke beams. "Yes sir!"

"I hope you have a good time in London, Luke- and do tell us about it when you can, eh?" Glynn requests politely.

"I will!" The Wren says excitedly. "Mr Heron told me he'll take pictures and we can show you them afterwards!"

"Splendid!" Cries Sir Robert, gleefully. "Now, I do hope you and Duke enjoy yourselves in London."

"Thank you, sir," Luke smiles graciously.

"And good luck to you both, gentlemen!" Sir Robert adds to Luke's crew.

"Thank you," They reply politely, shaking hands with the eccentric Earl, before Skarloey starts sizzling with impatience.

"Well, we'd best be heading back. We still have a lot of work to do." The old engine reminds them, and Luke feels all excitement rush out from his smokebox, but he agrees, albeit reluctantly.

After saying goodbye to their friends, (with Luke giving a special one to his beloved Millie) the duo head off back to the quarry, where they remained busy and hard working until the end of the day- hauling stone trucks, moving workmen, lending each other a helping buffer.

...

Luke says goodbye to Merrick and Owen, for he is going to stay in Crovan's Gate with his friends.

"Well, this will be a trip of a lifetime, young 'un." Duke reminds him.

"Agreed," But Luke now feels nervous about leaving Sodor- he hasn't done so since he arrived on the island and _that_ brings back unpleasant memories.

"Is there something bothering you, Luke?" The older engine asks, though not unkindly.

"Um, nothing, Granpuff- I'm fine!" Luke blurts out in response, but the old engine is not convinced.

"Lying would never suit his Grace," Duke reproaches mildly. "You can tell me."

The little engine deflates. "Okay, I am feeling nervous about this trip." He admits sadly as they chuff along behind the other engines. "I haven't been away from Sodor since I arrived, and I was afraid of being sent away...and...It's just silly, Duke."

But Duke only tuts disapprovingly upon hearing this statement, and fixes a stern but kindly look at his young companion. "Nonsense- every engine has their fears. It's understandable you might be nervous about leaving- but this isn't exile, it's an adventure. Besides, I'm leaving the Island too, and we'll both be home before long."

At this, some of the tension dissipates in Luke's boiler. "So, what's your brother like?" He asks.

"He's a very fine engine." Duke replies. "A very grand and diplomatic fellow, who's also quite the problem solver- and that's no surprise, for he was named after a Prime Minister, as it so happens."

Luke gulps. This engine sounds equally grand as Duke, but for some reason, he's much more nervous at meeting him than he had been when he met his friend.

"Palmerston's also a bit of a...ahem, radical, so you and he will get along just fine." Duke assures, as though he's read Luke's mind.

Luke had no idea what a radical is, but he feels much better for the reassurance.

...

"Well, stir with the lark tomorrow, gentle colleagues," Geoffrey Heron announces boldly, much to the annoyance of Richard Wilson.

"Geoff, why are you paraphrasing Richard III?"

"I felt like it," Grins the driver.

"Why haven't I run off to Barbados yet?" Richard questions.

"You'd be leaving me, for one thing!" Luke objects. "I don't like the idea of getting a new fireman, you know."

"Oh, that's right- I'd be leaving you to Geoffrey's mercy!" Richard continues, glaring at his colleague.

The trio dissolve into laughter. "You guys never tire of using me for amusement, do you?" the older man asks his friends.

"Well, it's admirable how you can just shake off any comment with humour, Mr Heron." Luke comments loyally.

"That's sweet of you to say, Luke. That served me well in school- couldn't do very well in my subjects." Geoffrey confesses. "You'll need to be up early tomorrow, though, Luke- so don't stay up too late."

"I wouldn't, Mr Heron." Luke promises, failing to stifle a loud yawn.

"Night Luke," The crew chorus, as each man pats their engine's buffer gently before heading off together for the night to catch some sleep and be ready for their early rise the next day.


	3. Edinburgh Royal

Disclaimer: I only own plot and Edie.

...

Early the next morning, Duke and Luke are up and sizzling nicely. The others woke up too, to say goodbye to their friends and wish them luck.

"Enjoy yourselves in London, you two!" Peter Sam says happily, watching his mentor and his cousin both smile at the thought of their adventure.

"We will, Peter Sam!" Luke grins broadly.

"Indeed," Duke adds. "Keep Sir Handel in line while I'm gone, will you?"

"Why, sure thing, Granpuff!" Peter Sam answers brightly, to which Sir Handel protests with an 'oi!' The group laugh at this.

"Gee, I'm going to miss you all while we're gone," Sighs Luke.

"We will too, boyo," Rheneas replies. "Keep yourselves safe, and enjoy yourselves!"

"Thanks Rheneas," Luke tells him, smiling.

The Thin Controller comes by too, to bid the two their farewells before they set off for London. "I've arranged it with Sir Topham Hatt, that you two will be taken by Hiro to the Mainland," He informs them. "I hope you both have a safe and pleasant visit."

"Thank you, sir," Duke answers politely.

...

Hiro arrives not long after, and the two small engines bid their friends goodbye until their return- and then, with a long, loud whistle, the Japanese engine rolls away with the two engines on his flatbed.

As a dear and trustworthy friend of the Skarloey Railway engines, Duke and Luke were in perfectly safe buffers.

"So, why is it you are travelling to London?" Hiro asks politely as he puffs through the countryside.

"Well, my brother Palmerston is at Kings Cross Station visiting from Wales- and he wants me to visit," Duke explains. "He said I could take someone with me as my special guest, so Luke's coming too."

"That is something!" Hiro remarks in surprise. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you," Duke says graciously.

"Have you ever been to London, Hiro?" Luke asks curiously, to which their friend chuckles.

"No, I haven't, Luke." He answers gently. "And although I would not complain should I do go, I am in no hurry to visit."

"Wait...so you're not coming?" The Irish engine is suddenly baffled. If Hiro isn't taking them to London, who is? He wishes he paid more attention to the itinerary that The Thin Controller had lain out for them the day before- but he was too excited to pay any attention.

"And this is why you should always pay attention instead of daydreaming!" Duke scolds.

"Sorry, Granpuff," Luke replies sheepishly. "I was just really excited yesterday- and, um..."

"No need for further explanation- your ignorance elucidates me well enough on your knowledge of the travel plans." Duke cuts in.

Hiro frowns. "Duke, please- he did not mean to miss out on listening to instructions." He says respectfully.

Luke feels embarrassed by the whole thing, and wishes that the flatbed would swallow him up.

"I just hope you know, Hiro." Duke adds. He himself already knew the itinerary well enough.

"Yes, Duke, I do- I take you to Barrow in Furness, and another engine will take you both to London." Hiro says.

"Good!" Duke exclaims. "I hope you got that, Luke."

"Yes, Granpuff," Luke answers, still feeling embarrassed about the mishap- but he brightens up as they cross the Vicarstown Bridge.

It was a sight Luke would never forget.

...

When they arrive at Barrow in Furness sometime after they crossed into the Mainland, they see a black engine sizzling in a siding. What surprises them that it is even a steamie at all- it appeared to be a T9 4-4-0 locomotive and it wore a broad grin as Hiro pulled in.

"Well, well, well - if it isn't the Master of the Railway himself! What brings you here?" She asks Hiro.

"You know why," Hiro says with a grin.

"Yeah- I'm taking these two little fellas to London!" She answers; causing Duke and Luke both look at the engine talking to Hiro- she was a lot smaller than the Master of the Railway- would she get them to London?

"Hey there, chaps! The name's Edinburgh Royal, but my friends call me Edie! Who might you be?" She asks.

"I'm Duke, and this is my friend and travelling companion, Luke." Duke answers, in a formal, almost cold tone.

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you both." Edie answers with a grin.

"We're pleased to meet you too, Edie," Luke replies with his soft politeness, causing Edie to squeal unexpectedly.

"Aren't you just a little treasure?" she comments, grinning.

Luke just blushes.

...

Soon, the flatbed is transferred from Hiro to Edie.

"Don't worry, boys- I'll get you to London before dark!" She tells them boldly. "I'll see you around, Hiro."

"Yes, - see you later, Edie," Hiro answers. "Good luck!" He whistles, and then he puffs away, leaving Edie on her own with the two small engines.

"So, what railway are you guys from?" She asks, as she's given the all clear and starts off on her journey.

"The Skarloey Railway, on the Island of Sodor," Duke tells her.

"How fascinating- is it a lovely railway?" Edie inquires.

"It's beautiful," Luke answers. "There's so much to see on the line...but personally, I like in the Blue Mountain Quarry!"

"Forgive me for saying so, Luke- but I never took you for a quarry engine. You're a lot smaller than most narrow gauge engines I've met. And that's saying a lot!"

"I may be small, but I'm really useful!" Luke answers, a bit more harshly than he normally would be.

Edie sighs. "I'm sorry if that caused you offence. I didn't mean to upset you- I was just stating facts." She says.

"That's alright," Luke replies wearily.

"But you are a fine engine at that," the black Greyhound adds earnestly. "Most quarry engines I've heard of- or met in some cases- aren't as polite or as soft spoken as you are. Manners matter more than size."

Luke smiles at that- Edie is a pretty nice engine, in spite of her comment on his size, and for assuming things as well.

"So, where do you live, Edie?" Luke asks curiously.

"Well...it's not in London." She answers mysteriously, a smile forming on her face- though the narrow gauge engines can't see it. "My home is a little more railway oriented."

Luke doesn't understand her riddle at all- but Duke suddenly frowns in realisation.

" _A star on its own,_

 _A Scotsman in the air,_

 _Along with a Rocket and a Mallard!_

 _Greyhound and Terrier- swift and speedy!_

 _A Duke with an Iron Will, and Hamilton's Duchess!_

 _To name, but a few!_

 _That's our introduction to you!"_

...

"I've got it- you're from the National Railway Museum." Duke deadpans.

"Uh- huh- you got it, guv!" Edie exclaims, as she rattles by a green signal with a loud whistle.

"But what was that? That didn't make any sense." Luke frowns- but Edie, of course, is oblivious to this action.

"That's alright- since you gave me the nicest _confused_ reaction to my little ditty, I'll explain; those are some of the engines that are in the Railway Museum." She explains.

"So, if the Railway Museum isn't in London, where is it?" Luke asks curiously.

"Tis the winter of our discontent, made glorious summer by this sun of York," Edie quips and chuckles. "Forgive me- I do drive people and engines up the wall. It's in York."

"Thank you, Edie!" Luke says, relieved that he now understands.

"Well, no need to thank me," the T9 answers. "I like you guys. You're both different from the company I'm used to." She smiles.

"Well, I like you too, Edie," Luke replies happily.

Duke remains silent.

None of the three engines notice that anything was amiss as Edie crosses a junction and carries on down the line...


	4. We're Where?

The two engines find it a long, long journey- so long, in fact, that poor Luke ends up asleep not long after they had passed the junction, leaving Duke and Edie in an awkward position. They opt not to speak, anyway, as they're worried about waking the little Irish engine, so they just admire the view around them without a word.

Green trees, signal boxes, signals, many diesel locomotives- they all roll by in a blur as Edie speeds along swiftly and without fail.

Eventually, Duke too feels the effects of an early morning and nothing to do- so he drifts off, lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the flatbed.

...

Several hours later, Edie reaches a large train station with a glass roof- and just in time. It had begun to rain as she arrived, so she had been eager to seek shelter.

"Here we are, boys!" Edie sings, blowing her whistle- but they don't respond.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice belonging to a man demands suddenly, marching up to her- holding a clipboard in his hands.

"I'm due to take these engines here, sir." Edie replies in confusion, looking back at the two sleeping engines.

"And why would they be here, exactly?" The man asks, crossing his arms and tapping a foot against the platform.

Edie raises an eyebrow in confusion- surely someone would have expected her new friends here! Duke said his brother Palmerston would be here at King's Cross, so-

"What, is this not Kings Cross Station?" She asks curiously- only to be met by a sharp bark of laughter. "I don't see why you find it so amusing, sir- I'm only trying to help these engines, and"-

"You blooming Greyhound gobdaw!" The man snaps furiously, before she can finish her sentence. "This isn't King's Cross! Why, you're not even in London!"

"What?" Edie whispers in shock, unable to believe what she's hearing. "Then...where am I?"

"You're in blooming Brighton!" The man snorts. "My word, this is some luck you're having, missy!"

"What- we're in Brighton!? How did this happen?" Duke bellows from behind, and Edie realises with burning shame that she's let the two engines on her flatbed down.

"We're where?" Luke asks in confusion.

"Look...you two are not going to like this, but I...we're in Brighton, not London..." Edie admits sheepishly.

"I cannot believe this foolish, impeded shenanigan! My brother is expecting me in London, and we've gone in the wrong direction?!"

"That's about it, yeah," Edie answers.

"It's not your fault, Edie- mistakes happen," Luke says kindly.

"It's not just a mistake, young un'," Duke warns him. "Coal supplies are limited on the Mainland, which means that she cannot get us to London!"

"And there's no coal here, either," Adds the man dourly, giving the three engines a dirty glare. "Now, if you don't mind, you better clear this platform- there is an express coming in here at any moment." And with that, he walks away.

"Wait, please!" Edie calls out. "Couldn't we at least get some"-

A loud horn tooting cuts her off, and she is forced to retreat from the platform, feeling miserable, ashamed- and about to burst into tears at any moment- and the three head out of the warm station into the cold, fleeting rain, feeling embarrassed (Edie), grumpy (Duke) and worried (Luke).

"Well, we're not going to get to London," Duke predicts gloomily. "The only engine meant for this mission hasn't enough coal to make the return journey and then onto London." He says, giving Edie a cold look.

"Wait, she must have refuelled before"- Luke attempts to reason, before he's interrupted.

"I didn't- I just got back from a maintenance check, and...I got a ride from a friend." Edie admits guiltily. "Guys, I'm so, so sorry. I know an apology wouldn't make it up to you- but I screwed up your important visit, Duke. I feel awful..."

For a while, the three sit there in silence, unable to process the humiliation they had faced when in the station- and the despair at not being able to reach London. Rain buckets down, drizzling down their domes, falling down their funnels, and streaming into their side rods.

Then, suddenly, Edie draws all the strength she has.

"No...I'm not giving up- not whilst I have coal in my firebox and tender, and the determination in my pistons." She tells them bravely.

"Are you mad? You'll never make it!" Duke protests. "It'd be better if we just get another engine to help us to London, and then have him or her take you back to York."

"Stuff and nonsense- steam engines before me have endured worse! I'll get us to London- even if I have to burn nothing but the sticks in the sidings!" Edie cries determinedly.

Duke could not tell whether he should admire her determination- or condemn her foolishness.

She was fixated on getting her job done- but a shortage of both coal and common sense were already manifesting in her firebox...


	5. Learning a New Language

The journey out of Brighton is silent save for the rattling and roaring of Edie's chuffing. The three engines remain in an uncomfortable and awkward silence as they exit to the jeers of the diesels passing by.

Luke decides to try and cheer her up, for he has the distinct feeling that she is now feeling ashamed and embarrassed at her mistake, and feels empathy for her form in his smokebox.

He wonders how to make her feel better about her catastrophic mishap. 'What could I do?' he ponders quietly to himself, listening to his friend's efficient puffs and chugs along the tracks. Watching the ballast flying by beneath him with his wheels off the track was a strange sensation for Luke. He hates the feeling of dissociation he gets from being on the flatbed.

To distract himself, his mind idly wanders back to his time in Ireland before coming to Sodor, and he allows the memories to consume him for a moment- and then it hits him.

He could teach her some Irish! It would be great to teach someone new some Irish, and it might just get Edie out of her funk!

Unsure of whether it would work, Luke quietly resolves to try anyway. "Excuse me, Edie?" He calls out politely- but she doesn't hear, and continues chuffing. Luke sighs, but quickly rallies and tries again- this time a little bit louder.

"Edie?"

"Yes Luke?" Edie asks monotonously.

"I was wondering if you'd to learn some Irish," Luke informs her. "I could teach you if you want."

Edie allows herself a moment to toss the question back and forth in her funnel before replying. "Alright, then," she concedes, despondently. "But I'm not going to be very good at learning."

"That's alright- everyone learns at their own pace." Smiles Luke kindly. "Besides, you don't have to learn it if you really don't want to." Hearing no objections or protests from her gives him the signal to proceed.

"Okay, so I'll start with the basics. Dia dhuit!" he calls out to her. "It means hello! Now go on- you try!"

Edie sighs, feeling her mood brighten a little. "Day hut," she says, with some forced bravado.

"Nearly," Luke answers encouragingly. "Try again!"

Edie does- three times in fact, and by the end of it, she finds herself giggling despite her bad mood.

' _Luke's so adorable and sweet,'_ she couldn't help thinking. ' _he went to all this trouble to cheer me up, even though I got us all lost.'_ This made her boiler warm- but from an emotional warmth, rather than a physical one.

"It's hopeless, Luke!" She shouts breathlessly, the wind whipping her words from her lips.

"It isn't!" Luke shouts back confidently. "It just takes practice, that's all! Here, I'll do another one- conas ta tu?"

For the next hour and a bit, Luke teaches Edie Irish, and the pair laugh helplessly over Edie's mispronunciations.

All the while, Duke glowers sullenly at Edie. He did not appreciate the unexpected trip to Brighton in the slightest, and thought Edie to be a foolish and careless engine- not at all worthy of 'his Grace.'


End file.
